The Queen's Illness
by The gangsta of love
Summary: "Their hiding something from me. I don't know who to trust. I think I might be going crazy but I have to see this through to the end. I must know for certain. I don't understand all of it right now but I'll find out. Even if HE won't let me..."


**_Hey, guys long time no see. So I was left without a computer for about a year and finally got a new one only a few weeks ago and I thought, why not get back into writing? Something I hadn't done in a while. There's not much better practice than writing fan fic to test your skills as a writer and This idea had been buzzing around in my head for a while and is partially inspired by another Rave fic called Rave vs the shadow. Also partially inspired by one of my favorite scary movies, RoseMary's baby, which is a thriller about a woman whom during a very vulnerable time in her life realizes that the people whom she loves and relies on the most have something very sinister planned. My intention was to make this a thriller so let me know if this felt at all thrilling. and if not what can I do to make it more so. See you at the bottom._**

 ** _I don't own Rave Master._**

 _*Rough pull, after rough pull, after rough pull*_

'Ugh! She doesn't have to brush so hard. Doesn't she realize I only have one head? I wish she'd be more gentle.

I glared at my own reflection in the mirror. Hunched over my desk with my head resting in the palms of my hands. I attempted to take my mind off of the torment my maid was putting me though by any means necessary, letting my eyebrows dance and pursing my lips into various shapes for my amusement. Yes, I was that bored.

My newest maid, Hilda? Or was it Kendra? I'm not sure. She's new, She just replaced my old maid two days ago and had not gotten the hang of how things were done around here. Neither she nor my previous lady in waiting were any good conversation. I'd try talking to them. Attempting to get to know them and all responses came out in one or two words or short sentences.

"Yes, my lady." "No My lady." "Here and there", "This and that." "Never you mind, My lady".

I hoped that Kendra would be different from the one who came before her but after trying to get anything out of her I had no such luck. What dull company to keep.

I blew a harsh, sharp puff of breath upwards to blow the honey colored bangs out of my eyes and Kendra halted her brushed for a moment to scold me.

"My lady, might you please sit up right. A lady of your stature has no call to be sitting like a child."

It was probably the longest speech Any servant I had come across had ever given me since coming here.

Without realizing it I was already in a perfect posture position. I lament not arguing and instead giving in so quickly. It's not that I wanted to give her a hard time or to be mean, I just wanted her to continuing talking, instead of returning to the pain she was causing my poor scalp.

"Is there any news of the Rave Master?" I asked in hopes of getting a conversation.

"I don't know, My lady." Was her dull comply.

"Do you think he'll find this place?"

"I hope not, My lady."

The Rave Master was the chief cause of my boredom and loneliness. He gave my fiancé so much aggravation, getting in the way of his plans. If it weren't for this Rave Master, my darling Lu would be able to spend more time with me. The way things are going now Lu has no time to plan the wedding with me. He refuses to even set a proper date until said nuisance is taken care of for good.

I know very little of this strange Master beyond that. Darling doesn't want me to get too stressed over it. He fears it will worsen my failing health. Although I feel perfectly fine for the moment, my dizzy spells can come on rather quickly and often with little to no warning. He probably has a point but all the same it's so annoying to be left out of the loop and just shut away in my tower out of fear of my illness taking a sudden bad turn. Although I have heard one rumor about the Rave Master. Just gossip overheard from down the halls.

"I heard that the Rave Master is very handsome." I blurt this out without thinking and a disgusted gasp was Kendra's response.

"My Lady, What a thing to say! You're affianced to a man who does everything in his power to keep you safe and away from that brute, who might I remind you, would just as soon throw you over his shoulder to carry you away to never be seen again and suck every speck of magic in you dry!"

"I'm only joking". I quickly asserted with a cheeky smirk.

Everything she said was true. Yes I was kept in this tower for my illness but also because if the enemies of my dearest found out where I was, they'd be on their way to steal me away from my beloved to spite dear Lu and take my power for their own.

Inside of me was a very precious magic energy called "Etherion" that could do great things. Not that I ever tried to do much with it. I've never gone to magic school, nor did I even have a spell book to practice with. Maybe someday when I'm well again. Many of my fiancé's enemy's, the Rave master most of all would love to syphon it away from me and leave me a weak husk, the cruel barbarians.

Yet for some odd reason I couldn't bring myself to hate This Rave Master. Even knowing and understanding his intentions when I think of him I just can't bring myself to summon up any negative feelings for this stranger. Perhaps I truly was just that bored that even a kidnapping attempt would be a welcome way to shake things up. Goodness, I must be out of my mind.

The click of the door opening, sprang me from my musings. At the entrance I saw Dr. Murossy, My personal physician. He was a nice, older, gentleman with more hair on his face than the top of his head. He'd come to my room every few days for a check up. I wasn't aware he'd be coming today. I seem to be losing track of the days more and more lately. I suppose that happens when everyday is so similar to the one before.

"Good Morning my lady, and how are you feeling today?" He asked kindly as he let himself in.

"I'm fine Doctor. I wasn't aware we had a session today." As I spoke Kendra excused herself, giving a brief curtsy and exiting my private quarters. She had no desire to get in the good doctor's way.

"Well I just thought you were due for a check up. Please, come sit down across from me." He pointed to the two sofas in the center of my large room with a coffee table between them

I made my way across my lavish quarters, past the king sized bed to be closer to where the older man was sitting. Dr. Murossy set his medical bag down on the table while I made myself comfortable on the sofa facing opposite his.

For the next 30 minutes he performed a standard check up. Taking my temperature, testing my reflexes, asking questions about how things were going. Everything seemed to be quite up to decent standards. It was days like this you would hardly even know I suffered from any illness at all.

"Everything seems to be going well, my lady I just have one final test I'd like to perform before I leave you."

I knew exactly what this entailed. Without any prompting, I move myself to a more comfortable laying down position. I rest one hand my abdomen and the other I gave to the doctor to gently squeeze. I gaze into his eyes, waiting for the usual instructions.

"My lady, I want you to take a slow deep breath in…. Good, now let it out."

I repeat this action several times without breaking eye contact.

"Feel your body grow loose and limp as it sinks down, deeper and deeper into warm relaxation. You're limbs growing heavier and heavier."

The hand that he's holding feels weak and lethargic as he sways it gently back and forth. I don't resist. I feel soothed in a way.

"I will count backwards from ten to one. With each number you will feel yourself drop more and more and when I reach one you will be a calm state of trance, ready to accept any suggestion that I give you…. Ten.. nine…"

My body tingled with numbness

"Eight… seven…"

My mind slowed down, calm and peaceful

"Six… Five…"

Everything was pink, fuzzy, soft, floating, soothing.

"Four… three…"

I didn't comprehend the following numbers. I was already gone. I was in the clouds, not a care in the world. Vaguely I could make out words like "Obey" and "Forget". I think my fiancé's name was uttered more than once but what did that matter when I was my own little heaven. I felt myself absentmindedly nod, whisper yes and agree to some suggestions but I couldn't recollect what any of them were.

The doctor didn't wake me out of trance immediately. I came out of it slow. Over an hour had passed after he left to just let me sleep it off. I'm not sure what I did during that time. I was in a haze. I think I just wandered around my room lazily in a sort of sleepwalk, going from my window for a few moments then to Dresser to bed for a few moments. No reason why. When I finally started to gain a semblance of consciousness back I was sitting at my desk flipping through my folder of wedding clippings, dumbly staring at nothing.

The hours passed by uneventful after that. I looked through my books, picked out some more colors for the wedding. At this point almost everything was done. I was just waiting for Lu to tell me he was ready. He said once the looming threats were no longer an issue he'd make me mine officially. He didn't want to risk anything getting in the way of our big day and insisted that when we finally tied the knot we'd have a future where nothing would ever get in the way of our perfect lives together ever again.

I read a little bit of the novels he gave me until dinner was delivered to my room. I ate alone on the intimate little table that sat next to the window. At sunset the view was magnificent. It was positively breathtaking watching the sky turn orange over the ocean and listening to the almost distant waves crash against the stone walls below my tower, but instead of enjoying myself all I could do was comprehend my state of bored loneliness as I shoved another piece of seasoned grilled chicken into my mouth.

I looked down at the small vase of flowers in the center of the table. Roses this time. Last time it was daffodils. Lu had fresh flowers delivered to my room every few days just as the old ones began to wilt. It was sweet of him but I'd rather he was consistently sitting in the chair opposite from me for dinner than flowers on the table, or if not, let me leave to be with him wherever he is. Some days the lonesome hours with little to do was just unbearable. I couldn't wait until I was better, or when when the Rave Master was out of our hair, or just anything to break up my days as they were now.

After dinner a few servants came to clear out dishes and clean the table. They also didn't talk to me. I took a long warm bubble bath and began to get ready for bed. It wasn't like there was much else to do besides sleep. As I tied the sash around my white satin robe. I could hear the door click open again. I turned to see who it could be only to be greeted with a welcome surprise.

"LU!" I shouted in complete giddiness. I ran over my bed and even bounced on top of the sofa cushions that stood in the way between me and him standing at the door. I latched onto him in a tight hug as though I hadn't seen him in years.

His expression was curt, exhausted, aggravated, but softened as my smile wore him down. He reached his arm out to run his fingers over my hair and then returned my hug with half it's intensity. I could feel how tired he was. We normally share a bedroom but I hadn't seen him in two days so I could only imagine the all nighters he must have pulled.

"How have you been? I missed you." I helped him take off his cloak and armor and deposited them off in a corner. The staff would take care of them another time. They didn't matter right now.

He let out a long annoyed sigh as he made his way to the sofa. He practically melted into the cushions.

"I'm surrounded by incompetence. I should execute those fools one by one as an example to the others to work smarter".

I smirked at his jokes as I got comfortable beside him. He went on for a while longer at how angry he was that his men just couldn't quite accomplish what he had sent them out to do. He could complain all he liked to me. I was just so thrilled to have him here to talking to me.

"Still that pathetic Rave Master alludes my grasp. He's been a thorn in my side for far too long. Surely he can't be so strong that none of those imbeciles can take care of him on their own. Must I do everything myself?"

"You'll get him, love. Just wait and see." I reassured.

He fell quiet for a moment as he raised a coy eyebrow at me. He gave me a knowing smile before pulling me in for a kiss a non-vocal way of telling me he appreciates me.

He leans back a little ways before a thought crosses his mind. "You're not wearing your ring."

I feel my bare finger. Said Jewelry was left on my desk. "I took it off before bed last night and forgot to put it back on when I woke up this morning."

Some women would like to show off how large their engagement ring was, but I felt as though mine was a little too cumbersome and bulky. It was made of pure silver with several diamonds surrounding a big purple gem in the center.

"I'll go put it on now." I begin to get up to get it when Lu stops me.

"You should see something else I got you." He gestures back to his cloak in the corner. A way of telling me to check the pockets.

I find a blue velvet jewelry box and open it to find a priceless looking necklace. It had 24 carrot gold chains that weaved into an intricate design with purple gemstones the size of my thumbnail scattered throughout like fat dewdrops on a spiderweb.

"It's lovely. Thank you". I tell him "But you don't need to get me anything."

Besides flowers, Jewelry was the gift he was always presenting to me. Often for no occasion what so ever. Just a weekly 'Have something nice'. Bracelets, necklaces, rings, once even a tiara. All of them had the same purple stones.

He waved my concerns away. "I like spoiling you, pet. Come sit back down. I'll put it on you to see how it looks."

I moved my hair out of the way so he could properly fasten the clasp around my neck. I turned to show him how it looked and a possessive grin lit up his face. "I'm going to give you the world." He breathed huskily.

I blushed not knowing what to say to that. He was always being so romantic. "Would you like something to drink? We could stay up and talk awhile? Or you probably just want to get to bed."

"There's nothing I'd like better than to wind down after a long day than sitting up with you. Our talks are the greatest stress relief a man could imagine."

He lifted my chin with his fingers to get my attention and I couldn't stop from returning his smile.

Behind one of the sofa's was a mini fridge which contained a few bottles of Champaign and some chilled wine glasses. We poured ourselves a little while I rested my long legs across his lap gently.

We spoke for a while but I can't recall what it was about. Slowly a migraine was setting in. It started as a prick in the back of my skull until the throbbing became more and more unbearable. I was determined to not let it bother me. We were having a good night. Lu would probably be gone before I woke up tomorrow to go to work and who knows when he'd be back again. We only had tonight.

I wasn't doing a good job of hiding my pain. My hands were starting to tremble. I felt cold all of a sudden. Clammy. The pounding in my head only intensified. Lu managed to catch the wineglass as I was about to drop it. My eyes scrunched up in pain. I couldn't see what happened next but I could feel him wrap his arms around me and lift me up.

"I'm okay." I hissed unconvincingly clenched teeth.

He sweetly deposited me down on the bed and lay beside me. "Love, it's fine that you're sick. Just rest for the night."

I hated how pathetic I felt. I wanted to do more for him. I was fine all day. Where did this spell even come from? I tried to say something but It felt like I was loosing consciousness and it came out as softly mumbled gibberish. The last thing I could comprehend before I was out was laying my head down on Lu's broad Chest as if he were a pillow and him running his fingers through my hair as relieving unconsciousness took me over. I wish I wasn't sick.

I woke up the next day to the sound of the breakfast cart being wheeled in by three maids. Toast, peeled oranges, bananas and coffee, My diet was heavily monitored. I never got to choose what was sent up to me, however everything tasted fresh so I didn't often complain.

Lu was already gone. Probably got up early and left hours ago. I sighed with disappointment. I wish I knew when he'd be back.

Once again the servants didn't say a word to me as I got out of bed. Even as they helped me prepare for my day, they didn't even bother to look up at me or look me in the eye.

One maid to make the bed and the second to help me change out of my nightgown. She helped tie the sashes on my long dress. I looked the part of a princess. I didn't really think it suited me, but what a shock, I didn't get to pick it out. The third laid out my morning meal on the table. The room was in near silence. Cold isolated indifference radiated off of them. I practically ached for company.

I used to be with my friends all the time. We would travel together. Go camping in caves and forests and occasionally crashed on the couches of the friends we'd meet on the trip. Not at all like the lap of luxury I live in now. I could recall the nights where I'd fall asleep in the back of some carriage or caravan, or was it a cart? We'd watch the stars shine above us in the endless black void that was the night sky as I leaned against him for warmth and I dozed off.

Wait. Who was him? Was it Lu? No. I'm fairly certain he wasn't apart of my group of friends at the time.

The ice cold metal zipper swiftly running up my back jolted me out of my deep thoughts for only an instant and then I realized I could hardly recall that group of friends at all. What happened to them? Where were they now? Did we drift apart somehow? Surely a tight nit group such as ourselves wouldn't have split apart so easily. I'm sure we were close. Close enough that I couldn't see why they wouldn't be coming to my wedding. Those camping trips couldn't have been more than a few months ago. I'm sure of it.

Wait, no. That couldn't be right either. Lu wasn't apart of my friends group from a few months ago? But I had known Lu for years, practically all my life. I know I did. It was as if I had two completely conflicting sets of memories. Why wasn't I able to keep these things strait?

My maids lined up to give me their curtsies and left me to breakfast on my own. Not a sound was uttered by any of them as they shut the doors behind them.

I sat and munched on my food as I tried to sort things out but the more I considered the time line of events the less sense it made to me and after a while the only conclusion I came to was that I was getting a rather irritating headache from trying to work it out.

Glancing down at my half devoured toast I noticed there was no ring on my finger. I really must get used to wearing it all the time. I imagine it's very hurtful for Lu to see me without it. He picked it out himself. It was the proof he wanted me to belong to him for all time. I should show my gratitude more often.

I finished breakfast and wiped my hands of any remaining crumbs before going to my dresser to fetch the symbol of my fiancée's devotion to me. Slipping it back on my finger I admired it for a moment. The purple stone had almost an etherial hue. I wonder where he finds these treasures he shares with me.

After going to the bathroom to finish my morning routine I then looked in the dresser to find something to amuse me and fill my free time for the day. A book, a puzzle anything really. I pick out a 500 piece puzzle. That was meant to come together to form an Image of a castle similar to the one I was currently living in.

I set it up on the marble floor and began to work. After a few short minutes or so I was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"Not another migraine" I thought as I massaged my pounding skull. I could feel it worsen with every waking second. My head pulsated with stabs of discomfort. I managed to pull myself up and make it just in time to collapse on the bed. I couldn't be seen sprayed out of the floor. I had enough strength in me to prepare myself for the possibility of passing out. I took off my ring and deposited it on the nightstand nearby. I clawed for the nearest pillow and buried my throbbing cranium into it.

Clutching at the sheets below me I focused on my breathing, readying myself for the pain to grow. Breath in, breath out, don't focus on the excruciation, but oddly enough. I didn't faint like I thought I might. The hurt was easing up. I could feel my strength return to me little by little. How odd. Then again I wasn't about to complain.

When I felt well enough I picked up my ring once more from the nightstand and slipped it back on my finger. I got up and soothed the wrinkles from my dress. I walked to the mirror, surprised by the ease of my own movements. Only few moments ago any gesture my body made was a labor and now you'd hardly think anything was wrong with me.

Running my fingers through my hair to get the knots out of my bed head I slowly began to sense my pain returning. Clutching the sides of my desk for support once again I took off my ring and prepared myself.

I sat down upon my bed and let out a long hissing sigh, but just as quickly as it came. It was gone and I felt fine again.

No… It couldn't be. It was impossible. Gems don't work that way. What was I supposed to think? The idea that my illness was coming from my fiancée's gifts was outlandish and only dwarfed in it's ridiculousness by the very idea that Jewels could actually poison the people that wore them. Trying to think back, was there ever a time when I felt sick when I wasn't wearing any jewelry? I couldn't recall exactly.

Again and again I tried to test this theory. Not just with my ring but with every gem I owned. I'd put one on, waited and within ten minutes or so a migraine would come to scratch at the back of my head. I'd take it off and after a few more minutes the pain would ebb and I'd soon feel like my normal healthy self again.

As I studied this phenomenon more closely I began to take notice of something else. It was feint but I was sure that the purple hue of of the stone would glow just a little bit brighter once it was on me.

What did this mean? How could this possibly be true? It didn't make any sense. I took every purple stoned object that I owned and shut them all away in my top dresser drawer, practically slamming it shut as if these bobbles were something to fear and keep out of sight, but my suspicions screamed at me to get away from them. To put distance between me and them.

I marched away from the dresser to the exit and swung open my bedroom door. I needed to get out. To get some air. To have some time to think.

I only made it a few steps out the door when two guards stationed at each side of the doorframe came forth to block my path. They both startled me. I wasn't even aware there was anyone posted at the door. They were tall stern looking men who towered over me. Inches from my face, I forced myself to take a swift step back to retake some semblance of personal space.

"My lady is there something we can help you with?" One of the men spoke up as he came a little closer to fix the gap I had made.

"I- I just want to go for a walk." I stammered out.

"Are you sure that's wise? You might have a fainting spell." Their words were filled with concern but their body language made it clear they wanted me to get back or else. Like an angry sheepdog herding a lamb back into it's pen.

"I feel fine now"-

"Well you don't know if that could change. Better safe than sorry." Their interruption practically snapped at me.

"I can't go for a walk around my own home?" My anger started to rise. each moment felt more uncomfortable than the last.

"His majesty was quite clear that he wanted you to remain where you could be easily protected. Perhaps take it up with him when next you speak. In the mean time please let us know if there is anything we can do for you."

"I refuse to believe that my fiancee would order you to keep me locked up in my-" The door shut in face rather suddenly before I could finish my rant. And once again I was left alone in my room.

It couldn't be. Lu is protective. He would need to be considering our situation with the Rave Master and my illness, but to not allow me to leave my own room to walk around our own premises? They must be interpreting his orders wrong. They're taking it to the extreme. There couldn't be any other explanation, right?

Lu did not come back to our room that night. Either another all nighter or he's sleeping in another room, or maybe he's gone away for something important. The fact that I wasn't certain only increased my paranoia. It dawned on my how little I knew of what my love did when he wasn't with me. I knew the basics. He was the Rareroovian king, the Dark bring master and we were at war with the Rave Master and his brutish resistance. But I hardly knew any details. How long had he been at war? What was the exact purpose? How does he fight? The lack of knowledge deepened my pit of unnerving anxiety.

I barely touched dinner that night or breakfast the next day. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry. It was that I just didn't trust what was being served to me. I hated thinking like that. I must sound like a paranoid loon but I just couldn't help it. These uneasy feelings were just piling up.

Dr. Murossy came into my room for a check up that morning. Nothing out of the ordinary there. He was friendly and asked the usual questions. If he picked up on my unsteady nerves he didn't show it, that was until near the end of our little session.

"Alright. Everything looks good. I just need you to lay back down for me." He instructed me as he wrote down notes on a clipboard.

"Actually I'd rather not today, doctor."

He stopped writing and glanced up at me. He wore a shocked expression as though I had just told him an offensive joke.

After a moment, he regained his composure. "My lady. It's imperative that we complete the exam to get proper results."

"Let's skip it today. I don't want to do it." I was going to hold firm I had made up my mind that I was not to go under. I sat up strait and turned away from him. I hoped that I was coming across as regal and respectable in some fashion. That he would take the hint this was not up for debate.

"As your doctor, I insist." His tone was growing more grave. It was subtle but I noticed him slowly growing paler. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. It was very clear, he was nervous. Scared of my refusal.

"Thank you for your work today doctor, but I've made up my mind. You're services are no longer required for the day."

"Just- Just lay back on the sofa. It'll be over and done with before you know it." He stammered out on the verge of a panic as he made his way towards me.

Now I was growing nervous. I stood up, trying to put some distance between him and me.

"No." Was my loud response.

He put his hands up as he staggered toward me, bumping into the table, paying no head to his medical bag as it sprawled onto the floor spilling it's contents. A failed calming gesture that only served to make him look more hysterical.

"My lady- My lady, please." He reached for my hands, grabbing them tightly in a clammy embrace, beseeching me "Everything's been going so well as of late. If I mess this up again…. Just please, PLEASE!"

I didn't know what to say. Before I could get a word out, two guards, the same from before that refused my request for a stroll around the castle, burst open the door in a sudden aggressive huff.

"We heard a noise. What's going on?" They demanded an answer as they marched toward us.

"Unhand her now!" Doctor Murrosy didn't need to be told twice. Within an instant he removed his grip on me and put his hands in the air as a defensive gesture.

"I meant her no harm. Please, I beg of you, be merciful!" The doctor pleaded with all his might as the two larger men roughly grabbed the elder physician by both of his arms and practically dragged him out of my room crying.

I could only stand in stunned silence, not understanding what I was witnessing.

The guards regarded me with a swift bow and shut the doors behind them as they left. Leaving me alone with my tangled thoughts and shaken nerves.

I was left speechless for the rest of the day. When my maids came in to serve me my meals I couldn't bring myself to even lift my head to look at them. I just sat in the corner watching their feet, anticipating their actions. They placed the food on the table as usual and left only to return again 25 minutes later to clear away what was left behind. I refused to eat anything they served. I was much too afraid to trust any of them anymore. While I never looked at their faces I could feel their eyes on me, raising eyebrows in confusion over my behavior. Suspicion practically radiated off of them.

I wondered if they would tell Lu about how I was acting. Was he apart of this? With all the puzzle pieces I've discovered the answer was probably yes. I couldn't hold back tears at the thought of my own love, the one I leaned on most, scheming something against me. What did he want from me? What were they doing to me? I just couldn't piece any of it together.

Lu didn't come back again that night to my great relief. I needed more time to think before I faced him.

That night I stayed up for hours sitting up in bed in the dark, watching the door for any sign that someone would enter. Shadows played ominous tricks on my exhausted mind. Any creak any rustle of wind, the slightest sound whatsoever would jolt me to alertness every time I began to doze off a little. Heaven only knows what ungodly hour I finally managed to fall into a restless slumber.

Before I did though, I formulated the mess of a half put together plan. Tomorrow I would find my way out of here. It didn't matter if I had to jump into the sea and swim through a ravaging ocean. I wouldn't stay here. I'd find a way out, if it was the last thing I did, but just in case that didn't work I went to one of my favorite books and pulled out the fist page. It was almost blank, just the title card and a few publishers notes. That was good. I needed the white space to write what it was I had to say. This was just in case what I was afraid of was really happening. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. That I'd be able to escape with no issues but if not. At least I had this.

I folded up the paper and stuck it inside my jewelry box before going back to bed.

I awoke to the light of the sun streaming through my window the next day. For a few seconds as I slowly came out of dreamland I forgot where I was. It was nice to just sleep in for once. No waking to the sound of the breakfast cart or to be roughly shoved into a gown I didn't pick for myself. Then My eyes snapped open as it all flooded back to me.

Dread dawned on me as I came to realize that no one came in to wake me up. Where was everyone? This was unprecedented. Someone always comes to me in the morning. What did this mean? Oh god. The servants did take notice of my actions and snitch on me. What's going to happen now?

I sprang from my bed and rushed to the exit. Grabbing for the doorknob I was in hysterics trying to get it open. I pulled and pushed and twisted the knob as I kicked at the wooden blockade in front of me. It was locked and I was with no way out.

I turned around to survey the room, taking in deep breaths I tried to stay calm. My heart was beating in my chest so fast and so loud it was all I could hear.

The only way to the outside was through the window. I ran toward it, practically throwing my whole upper body out in my haste. I managed to stop myself just in time before I lost my balance and fell out. It was a long way down into the dark cold ocean below. A large unforgiving wave crashed menacingly against the stone walls of the tower, practically daring me to try something so stupid as to jump to my death. The window was no escape rout for me.

Or maybe it was? It was easy to miss but I saw it. Another window below mine. That was my ticket out of here. I could use my bedsheets as a rope and climb down into that window. What would I do after that I didn't know but I would figure it out once I got there.

I immediately scooped up all of my bedding about to set to work tiring it all together. It was a crude plan but it was all I had and I was desperate to think of something. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I needed time to work something out. How was I going to go about this?

Then the door burst open. I let out a startled shriek as I dropped everything I was holding.

"Fresh cut lilies from his majesty, my lady." A servant declared as he entered. He was holding a large bouquet of bright pink flowers. I had completely forgotten that it was the day to replace the roses.

I loudly panted as I attempted to catch my breath. I felt as though I was recovering from a heart attack. He paid me no mind as he strolled right up to my table to remove the wilting roses with the new freshly cut flowers. I kept my eyes on him as he did his work.

As he finally exited the room a new face whom I had never seen before entered past him. It was a bespectacled woman of average hight. Likely in her mid thirties. Her blond hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. The way she was dressed I could tell she was a doctor. On her face a sinister scowl looked right through me.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Mckendid. I will be your new physician."

"What happened to Dr. Murossy?" I managed to squeak out. My voice sounded so small and terrified.

Her scowl quickly morphed into a fake smile. A terrible attempt to present herself as more Kindly. "Oh he's recently decided to retire. He wanted to spend more time with his family. Don't worry about him."

Dropping her bag off on my coffee table between the sofas to unpack, her smile slipped off her face as soon as she finished speaking. She was terrible at hiding her apathy.

"I hear you haven't been eating as of late. That you have been acting odd around the staff. Would you care to explain why, my lady?"

I didn't answer her. I watched every movement she made waiting for any sudden actions, any sign that she was dangerous. I asked a question of my own.

"Why are you here?"

She pulled a little orange bottle of pills out of her bag and set them on the table. She leaned back on the sofa making herself comfortable. Her cold eyes locked directly on me. "To get you healthy. Please take three capsules."

I eyed the orange bottle like it was going to spring up and assault me. "I've never needed to take pills before."

"We're trying something new today. You were not in favor of your previous doctor's methods so I've heard? Let's try this instead.'

I thought for a moment or two of how to address this situation before me. I had to think of something. I stalled for time until a solution came to me.

"Dr. Murossy's methods, he used hypnosis on me right?"

"That's correct. We've felt that it was the best way to handle your situation. A much more natural way than medication, but if you're so against it we will resort to using other paths to getting where we need you to be. These will have a very similar effects to the hypnosis treatment. Now please take three capsules". She pushed the container a little closer to me.

My situation? Where they need me to be? For a short time my fear melded into disgust.

"And what exactly is "My situation?" I glared. "Where exactly do you need me to be?"

He fake smile returned briefly. "Why we need you healthy again of course. Please take three capsules."

I walked closer to her, never breaking eye contact. I reached for the bottle. Not to pick it up but to backhand them instead. The little container went flying across the room, rattling as it hit the floor.

Doctor Mckendid hardly blinked. She didn't appear the least bit surprised by my act of defiance.

"Guards." She called out.

The two large men whom stood at the entrance to my room suddenly burst in.

"The bottle's on the floor over there. You know what to do."

The men said nothing as they went to work. They had clearly prepared for my disobedience and decided to do this as their plan B if I had refused. The first man went to retrieve the bottle on the floor. The second marched towards me.

I could read as clear as day what they intended to do. I backed away, franticly looking for a way to run. I rushed to the table grabbing the vase of flowers and threw it at him with all my might as a way to slow him down. He halfway dodged the projectile and half smacked it away. It smashed upon the floor with a thunderous crash, leaving a mess of flowers, water, and porcelain shards scattered everywhere.

Now was my chance while he was distracted. I aimed to run straight past him out the door. They left it opened. Freedom was but a dash away. I yelped as I felt a sudden painful tug on my scalp as he grabbed me by the back of my head with a fist full of my hair. His other hand quickly latched onto my jaw. Tilting my head back, readying me for what was to come.

The first guard twisted open the cap of the pill container and poured three capsules into his hand as he walked toward me. They intended to force feed me.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME" I cried out. Screaming at the top of my lungs making noises that surprised myself until a hand covered my mouth.

I felt the three pills being deposited into me. I refused to swallow. I would keep them tucked away into my cheeks until they let go of me. Thrashing about in anyway my body could move, I shut my eyes in fear, trying desperately to get away. They held onto me so tight I could feel the hand clamped over my mouth like a vice grip. His fingernails digging into my skin.

They tilted my head backward, encouraging me to swallow. I Nearly choked. I held on as best as I could until I could feel the doctor's more slender fingers on my neck, working the muscles in my throat for me to get those pills down. I couldn't tell how long I was trapped in this nightmare but finally with hysterical loss I felt the capsules slide down, to my captor's desired destination. I had lost the fight.

Finally they let go of my face and I fell forward, gasping for breath, on the verge of gagging. They still kept a rock solid grip on my arms.

The doctor knelt down so she could look me directly in the eye. Using her cold slender fingers she lifted my chin slightly so that I could return her gaze.

"It'll take about 30 minutes for the medication to kick in. We'll return shortly after that to check up on you. As you're doctor I recommend plenty of bedrest in the mean time."

She stood up as she gave the order, motioning the men to follow.

"Gentlemen."

The next thing I knew I was roughly flung onto my bed. I landed face down, my face thrust forward into my pillow. I was afraid to get up. I couldn't bring myself to look at them but I could hear them as they made their way out the door, slamming it behind them and locking it as they left.

I shot up from the bed so quickly one would think I was trying to get away from a nest of wasps.

I ran my hands over my hair in an attempt to calm myself. I was so anxious I wanted to explode out of my own skin and scream all of the stress out of me, but there was a small part of me that kept me together. It was just enough to move forward. It was the part of me that refused to just sit back and be told what to do. If I had thirty minutes then I would take advantage of every second I had.

I picked up the bedsheets off the floor and proceeded with my original plan. It was crazy but I didn't have time to sort out the kinks and at this point I'd rather take a risk on the unknown out there than the unknown of what they had planned for me in here.

I rolled up each sheet into a twisted rope and tied each of them corner to corner. I used the long curtains that hung from my windows as well to add to the length. When I was finished it nearly triple the width of my large room. I pulled on the knots with all my strength, testing their durability. They were as tight as I knew how to make them. I looked at the clock. That was 13 minutes. I hoped that the medication would take as long as the doctor said it would and not a second sooner. Every moment counted.

I looked for the most sturdy thing I could in in my room as an anchor. If there was one part of this castle I knew first hand wouldn't budge it was the door frames.

I opened the bathroom door half way open and slipped my rope in-between the cracks of the door hinges. I pulled until the rope was halfway through. It was still long enough that it reached out the window. To make it extra sturdy as I led sheets across the room I wrapped them once around the bedpost. As I dropped the ends of the rope out the window. Looking down, nervous couldn't begin to describe how I was feeling. There were stones in the pit of my stomach.

I glanced at the clock. I now had 11 minutes left to do what needed to be done. Swallowing my fear. I wrapped each ends of the bedsheet rope around my arms. I'd slowly give myself some slack as I lowered myself down.

Very carefully I stepped out of the window. Left leg first and then the right. I held on for dear life as my whole world went horizontal. I walked down the side of the wall, little by little giving myself slack. I was too terrified to look down. I felt around with my feet for the next best place to step. I was very aware of the roaring of the ocean waves below me smashing against the unforgiving brick wall of the tower. It was louder than ever.

The window below me seemed much farther away than it had when I saw it before. I prayed with everything I had that I didn't miscalculate the distance.

One foot, then the other, one foot then the other. Would I have enough rope for this? What if I ran out before- AHH!

I was all too suddenly aware that there was no wall under my left foot. I had slipped. Oh God, was this it for me?

No, I realized that the reason there was no wall to step on was because my foot was going into the open window. I had made it! I was practically there. I lowered myself down, and a little more. Just a little more. My toes reached out in desperation for something solid to rest on, until finally I got it. I was on the window sill.

By some miracle I had got to where I needed to be. When I saw the tiled floor of the room, I practically launched myself inside. I landed on my hands and knees, but what did that matter when I was so close to landing in the dark unmerciful waters below.

I sat down, trying to catch my breath. I was exhausted. I just wanted to rest. I shut my eyes as I attempted to regain my composure. I was ready for a nap.

Then the question struck me. Was I so tired because of the escape or because of the medication? Were they to take effect now?

I rose to my feet so quickly the world spun, but even after a few moments it seemed like the world was still spinning to a degree. I was so dizzy I could barely keep myself up right. I took a few steps forward, almost falling. I reached out for a wall to lean on. It was difficult keeping my legs steady. It felt as though I was walking on wobbling stilts. I hoped that I would be able to steady myself after a moment, but I wasn't getting any better. My head was light and began to grow more faint as the seconds ticked on.

I didn't know how much longer I would have. I leaned against a nearby wall, trying to steady myself. Maybe I could find a place to hide. I'll pass out in a cabinet or a closet somewhere. When I woke up then I could finish my escape attempt.

I shook my head and blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear away the cobwebs. I staggered forward into a long hallway. I was lucky that no one was nearby. On my left were rows of windows similar to the one I crawled into. On the right were lines of doors. I had to pick a good one. One that no one would find me in.

Suddenly from behind me I could hear the swift claps of heavy footsteps against the tiled floor. Someone was running in my direction. I didn't have time to be choosey. I had to pick a door now.

Grabbing the handle of the nearest one to me, I flung myself inside. I shut the door behind me as quickly as I could making as little sound as possible. It was a storage closet, filled with winter coats. This would do.

Whoever it was, just ran past me. It was likely they had discovered I was gone by now. I was being searched for.

My head bobbed for a moment. It was hard to keep myself upright. I slid my back against the wall and sat on the floor, my legs curled up close to me.

Would these pills JUST knock me out? I hoped so.

I heard more footsteps pass by these were less frantic. I guessed there were two people. From the sound of it they were having a conversation.

"It's not my fault! If she's not wearing the dark brings, than they can't extract Etherion from her. If Lord Lucia want's to absorb more magic out of his little blushing bride to be, than he should give her some more jewels, or make her wear the one's he's already given her. I can't help that she hasn't worn any of them for the past few days."

"Try telling that to him if you want a sword going through your face. There's no arguing with the higher ups. He wants results. Deal with it."

"Someone tell me why we didn't go with plan A and just keep her in the…"

Their voices trailed off as they passed by.

I shouldn't have been surprised to learn any of this. I was already suspecting him before I got to this point. Still hearing it said out loud that the man I loved with all my heart was using me, was doing the very thing he warned me his enemies would do. It was like a swift jab into my stomach and being told you're going to get punched in the gut before hand doesn't lessen the pain from when it finally happens. Warm fat tears ran down my face. It felt as thought my heart was coming up through my throat shard by shard.

My sobs must have been making more noise than I thought, at least that's how I think I was found out. There could have been countless other ways. Did I ever really have a chance?

"There's no reason to fuss pet."

My drooping eyes shot open. It was like a lightning bolt of pure terror shot up my spine. The door cracked open and I saw none other than the yellow eye of my fiancee, Lu, staring at me.

My mouth hung open, trying to let out a scream that died in my tense vocal chords. I backed up as though a snake, ready to strike curled up before me.

He swung the door open revealing that he was sitting on the floor as well. I would have found him cute like that a few days ago, now I was too horrified by what he might try.

"Long time no see love. I've been hearing things." He addressed me coolly as the slowly got to his feet to tower over me. I tried to stand but I couldn't find my balance.

"Don't hurt yourself trying, dear. It's no use regardless."

"What…" My voice came out strained and weak. "What are you going to do with me?" I managed to get out.

"Just take you back to your room." I could tell he was trying to be comforting but comforted was the furthest thing from my mind.

He reached his hand out, I did the best I could to smack him away. Shh, shh, shh… I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you again. I just want to do what's needed to be done, my love."

I felt his cold hand stroke the side of my face, but It was getting more and more difficult to keep my thoughts straight.

"I know you're rather upset by this whole experience, you always are when you find out."

I always am? What was he talking about? My vision was getting blurry.

"You didn't get as far as you did last time, still you're so determined to give me a scare."

"Last time…. Wha…" I couldn't form anymore words. They were fading away along with my consciousness. I could barely comprehend the feeling of my head suddenly resting on his shoulder.

"Shh. I know you're upset now, but when you wake up, you'll be my same smiling, happy queen that you were before and this will me the furthest thing from your mind."

His voice was getting foggy and whatever words he spoke were loosing their meaning.

Vaguely I could hear more people, maybe the guards? Running by, coming close. They were talking frantically. Lu was yelling something at them. My eyes were open but staring out into space. It didn't occur to me to look in their direction and even if I could, my hazy mind couldn't make out more than a few fuzzy shapes. They fell down as Lu moved, and red splashed out from their bodies.

That was the most I could understand, my thoughts were slipping away, floating off without me and taking all of my cares with them. I could feel my weight shift. Was I being carried? More soothing words came from Lu but what did that matter now? My world was pink and woozy, and glowing and blissful now. I don't know what I was even worrying about before. I don't feel anything at all now. This is so nice…

….

… I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. I couldn't put my finger on it but it felt like some gloom that hung over me was lifted at least a little. I was still terribly lonesome being by myself in my room for days on end with no one but the occasional eye contact avoiding maid to keep me something resembling company. What was I going to do though? I was sick. I had to stay in my room where it was safe.

My new physician, Doctor Mckendid wasn't nearly as friendly as doctor Murossy was, whom I was told retired to move in with his daughter across the continent, but she kept me healthy.

My days stretched on same as ever until one morning while I sat reading by the window just after breakfast was cleared away. I heard a strange ruckus. The sound was feint, off in the distance. It almost sounded like thunder. As the hours stretched on I could hear it again more pronounced. At one point I could have sworn the whole castle shook.

I looked outside. The weather was fine. No thunderstorms. That was good. Thunderstorms give me such an awful feeling, however this sound was equally filling me with dread. Something was just off. Noon came and went and no one came in to serve me lunch. I thought I heard someone running down the halls. Someone was yelling off in a different part of the castle. Another rumble came and went. It was beginning to sound almost like explosions. What was going on?

I was startled from my confusion by a frantic knock on my door.

"My lady! Please open up immediately!"

I got up from my seat to see what was the matter. When I opened the door a guard was there looking as though he was about to break down the door to get in. His face was flushed and sweaty. A terrified look in his eyes altered me to the gravity of his visit.

"My lady he's here!"

"Who's here?"

"The Rave Master! He's after you!"

My blood ran cold at this warning.

"His majesty, king Lucia will be here momentarily to escort you to a new location where you won't be found. You have three minutes to pack whatever you can before he gets here! We'll hold the Rave Master off for as long as we can but there's no telling how long we can stop him! Hurry!"

He slammed the door in his haste. I could hear him bolt down the corridor.

I had no time to loose. I went to my dresser. The first thing I could think to take with me was my engagement ring. I couldn't bare to leave it behind. I may not have worn it as often as Lu would have like me to but I still considered it the symbol of our love.

I opened my jewelry box expecting it to be sitting right there, but instead I found a folded up piece of paper in it's place.

What in the world? What was this all about? I unfolded it. It was a note I had apparently written. When did I make this? I don't recall. I gave it a quick skim to see if it was important or if I should just toss it. My eyes scanned it's continents

…and then I read it again

…. And again.

And then I sat down on the bed in shock and disbelief. I suddenly felt as if my legs were too week to stand. What I was reading, it couldn't be right. This was a trick, some sort of prank…

But it was written in my handwriting, exactly the way I would write something such as this. I briefly looked up from the message, trying to think. Was there anyway this couldn't be true. Did I have any evidence that this couldn't be real, but the more I thought about it, the more it was like pieces falling into place.

 _'This is me, from the past. You probably don't remember finding out about this but, you're not sick. You're being poisoned on a regular basis and having your memories erased to be more compliant. Think back to how you met Lu and where you're friends are now if you don't believe it.'_

That's what it Said. I knew it wasn't ridiculous. I couldn't remember my friends or meeting Lu. It was like those memories were just scrubbed out and had a "Nothing to see here" sign put in it's place. I didn't even question why I couldn't remember them until this very moment.

I was jolted from my revelation when the Lu burst through the door.

"He's here. Grab whatever you have. I'm taking you from here now." He marched into the bathroom to grab some things from the medicine cabinet. No doubt those were for me. He didn't even look my way as he continued on explaining his plan.

"I'll personally take you to an escape ship, after that escorts will make sure you safely get to my northern base. I can't fly there with you I'm staying behind to take care of this impudent little-"

"What have you done to me?" I cut him off.

He halted his actions and gave me a disbelieving glare. "What are you talking about? Why don't you have anything packed?"

I held out my note at arms length towards him. He gave me a confused glance before taking it from me. The moment he did I took a large step away from him.

He read the note and his confused look melted into one of complete rage and frustration, throwing his hands in the air in an act of anger.

"You've gotta be kidding me? NOW? NOW OF ALL TIMES!?" He yelled in exasperation before turning back to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. As he made his move I made mine. I picked up the chair by the window table and held it up preparing to defend myself.

He came back holding a syringe with a strange clear liquid.

"What is that?" I ask in fear and anger.

"We don't have time to reset you right now. This will knock you out. I'll carry you to the plane."

"Reset me? So all of it is true?"

"Pet." He gave me a warning glare. "We don't have time for this put down the chair. This is for your own good."

"STAY BACK". I took a swing at him. It missed by a long shot, but I was ready to swing again if he came any closer.

"Don't be difficult right now! Just go to sleep!"

Tears began to blur my vision. "I thought you loved me." My voice was laced with heartbreak.

I suppose it softened him up a little because he let out a sigh. Some of his anger seemed to melt away as he lowered the needle a bit.

"Love…" He said in a less harsh a tone. "It's because I fell in love with you that I'm doing this."

I fell silent for a moment waiting for an explanation, but refused let my guard down.

"The plan was to erase ALL of your memories. Make you an obedient little doll who'd sit quietly as I took your power. But something happened during the process. I stopped not long after you forgot your friends."

I didn't notice him edging closer to me.

"The smiles, and warmth you would reserve for him, were suddenly directed at me. I didn't know what to make of it at first. There was just something about you that was… addicting to be exposed to…. The laughter, the kind words the genuine loving support you had to give…. I had forgotten what those things felt like. Not since my mother's execution had I experienced anything like that."

His yellow eyes which were normally filled with such intensity were now soft as they stared into mine.

"I love you, as much as I possibly can love anyone."

"You sicko." My voice came out in broken sobs. I could taste my tears. My whole body shook with emotion. "How can you say you love me but manipulate me like that?"

"It's because I love you that I do this. Do you know how much easier it would be for me if I just erased your mind completely?"

His stride was confident as he came toward me. His eyes held such sickeningly sweet feelings but I refused to dragged in by it.

"STAY AWAY! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU CAN'T LOVE ANYONE!" Another swing and another miss. It didn't stop his advances.

"I know you're sad now, but soon all pain or confusion will be gone and you'll go back to your happy self. Nothing to drag you down."

I tried to hit him with all my might but to my amazement he caught the chair mid swing and threw it across the room. It smash against the wall breaking into large pieces of splintered wood.

I put my hands up, trying to push him away from me. With one hand he harshly grabbed the back of my neck to hold me still. My head pulled back to give him a better shot as he aimed the needle towards my neck. I held tight to his wrists, trying in vain to push them away, doing anything I could to stop him.

That's when I heard it. A voice I hadn't heard in ages. A cry that struck my heart as if awakening something sleeping in me.

"ELIE! ELIE, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" It came from the other side of the door. I could hear frantic fists pounding against the wooden frame, loud and hard enough to nearly brake it down.

'Elie'…. That was me… That was my name! I hadn't heard that name in so long. It was like a bell ringing to wake me up. I couldn't believe I had forgotten it. It was one of the things that had been erased from me so that Lu could better make me just an extension of himself.

And that voice calling for me, I knew that voice so well. It welled up inside of me just below the surface. His name on the tip of my Tonge.

And finally as he burst though the entrance, so too did my repressed memory of him.

"HARU!"

"I cried out for him the exact instant I felt the needle pierce my neck, injecting the foreign chemicals into my bloodstream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I slammed my foot on Lucia's and the sudden attack was just enough to loosen his grip enough to push him off of me. At the same time Haru bolted toward me. New tears sprang to my eyes, not for the heartbreak Lu caused me, but for the relief at seeing Haru's face after such a long time. He was here! He had finally come.

My knees began to buckle beneath me and I could feel myself falling forward. Luckily Haru caught me just as I was swooning and held me up right by both shoulders. I couldn't look away from his eyes. Such deep pools of violet and hazel fixated on me with loving concern.

"Elie, I'm here now. Are you alright? What did he ddddd~". His voice was slowly distorting. The chemicals were taking effect but this was different from before. I felt so safe and happy and it wasn't due to medicine or hypnosis, it was because of Haru. The real man I loved. The one whom I couldn't believe I had forgotten.

He was yelling something. Shaking my shoulders, likely panicking over my unresponsive state. I noticed tears at the corners of his eyes. I wanted to reassure him but I was slowly loosing it, no sound would exit my mouth. He turned his head to Lu, screaming something I couldn't make out. With great effort I reached my hand up, to brush my fingertips to his cheek, prompting him to look back at me again with his wonderful eyes that I missed so much. I was growing too numb to truly feel the tingle of his warm skin, but I knew it was there. We were together again. I knew I was smiling even though I couldn't feel myself doing it, no doubt worrying and confusing him even further.

It was getting dark now. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. With the last of my strength I leaned forward into his chest and gently wrapped my arms around his neck in a loose hug relaxing into him.

He was here. Nothing else mattered. My last bit of consciousness was relieved at how in spite of what was to come everything felt right with the world because he was by my side again.

And with that the dark void consumed me and I was gone.

 **So? How was that? Lucia kidnaps Elie, erases her memories and falls for her midway through brainwashing, continually re-doing it every time she figures out what's going on. This could only last for so long until Haru tracked them down. Sorry, no final battle. That's not exactly the point of the story. You can just assume how it went from there.**

 **Love, TheGangstaOfLove**


End file.
